


Soothing

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Protectiveness, Sleepiness, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What about you, don’t you need sleep too?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing

The sound of Aya’s cry startled Nishinoya awake from his light sleep. Ever since they had brought her home two days ago, he had been too afraid to let himself fall into a deep sleep, only because he wanted to make sure he’d wake up if she needed something. As he sat up, he noticed Asahi was already awake. The movement of the bed caught Asahi’s attention, and he turned to look at Nishinoya across the bed. Despite it being near dark in their bedroom, Nishinoya could see his alpha smile worryingly. 

“Get some rest.” Asahi’s voice was a whisper, he leaned in and kissed Nishinoya on the side of the mouth, “I’ll go get her.”

Nishinoya allowed himself to think for a few seconds, he knew Asahi was right, he was tired even though he didn’t want to admit it. Asahi could tell though, he knew his omega and their tight bond made it almost impossible for him to lie. Being a first time parent was draining for the both of them, but at different levels. Asahi didn’t seem as exhausted as Nishinoya was, and had gone to soothe Aya more times during the night than the omega had. This was the first time in their entire relationship, that Nishinoya had less energy than Asahi and it was a little jarring for him.

“Yuu, please, you need to rest.” Asahi continued to insist. 

“Yeah, okay.” Nishinoya agreed with a reluctant sigh, “There’s some milk ready, in the kitchen.”

Asahi nodded, he gave Nishinoya another kiss before leaving the bedroom.

Nishinoya reached out and clutched Asahi’s pillow tightly against his chest. Nishinoya loved how much Asahi cared for their little pup, and for him -- he couldn’t have picked a better alpha to be with. Nishinoya breathed in his alpha’s scent from the pillow and listened to his voice from the baby monitor. 

“Oh, Aya, what’s wrong?” 

Asahi leaned over the crib, and Aya continued to cry until she was lifted up and cradled into his arms, “You must be hungry.”

Asahi carefully held his daughter close to his chest as he moved into the kitchen and warmed up the milk Nishinoya had left. Once that was done, him and Aya returned to her bedroom where he sat on a chair and began to feed her. The tiny infant stared up at him with her large, curious eyes and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I love you, Aya.” Asahi said, while concealing the urge to cry, which happened frequently. 

During the past few days, Nishinoya had often told him that he was the only one who cried more than Aya. Asahi couldn’t help it though, having a child made up of him and Nishinoya was magical. It was like all the pieces of life came together perfectly and it was almost unbelievable. 

After about thirty minutes, Aya fell asleep and Asahi returned to his own bedroom.

“You’re still awake?” Asahi noticed, as he slid into bed.

As Asahi laid down, Nishinoya moved over him and sat down on his alpha’s lower pelvis. Asahi admired Nishinoya’s body more than he had when they first began courting. Nishinoya’s body now showed evidence of belonging to an alpha. He moved his hands up Nishinoya’s thighs and over his hips, which had become a little fuller because of the pregnancy. His hands journeyed upward, tracing lines of stretch marks across Nishinoya’s stomach and chest. Asahi adored every little change, every mark, everything. 

Once Asahi’s hands reached his shoulders, Nishinoya bent down and kissed him. 

The kiss was gentle, a soft brush of lips. 

Nishinoya was more tired than he was showing, but Asahi could feel it in the unusual gentleness of the kiss. Asahi pulled Nishinoya into him, and kissed him on the cheek and down the neck and licked at his mark. Nishinoya giggled quietly at the sudden wetness of Asahi’s tongue on his neck. 

“Please, sleep Yuu.” Asahi kissed Nishinoya on his head, “I promise, I’ll take care of her while you’re sleeping.”

“What about you, don’t you need sleep too?”

“I’ll be fine,” Asahi promised, “I wasn’t the one who gave birth.”

“But you helped.”

“...Yuu.”

“Alright, alright.” Nishinoya gave in, “I’ll sleep,” he sighed, feeling Asahi’s hands soothingly run down his back, “Oh Asahi, you’re the best father, and alpha, and fiancé.”

“It’s only because you bring out the best in me.”

“...maybe.” Nishinoya yawned, becoming overwhelmed by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~!
> 
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this!! It means a lot, and thanks for all the comments and kudos!!! <3 <3 <3  
> You guys are all so wonderful! Thank you!!!
> 
> Best wishes!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
